


If chairs could speak

by lrschatzl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrschatzl/pseuds/lrschatzl
Summary: It was a seemingly normal day, they were just doing what they always did. But then the right timing and one move turned it into the best day of John's life.A very short oneshot I wrote a while ago.
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 41





	If chairs could speak

A comfortable silence clouded the flat, the only thing interrupting it being the steady typing of John's laptop. Slouching in his chair, he continued another blog entry of his. A steamy cup of tea was standing beside him on the coffee table.  
Sherlock was sitting in his chair as well, but he didn't do anything apart from absentmindedly playing with the strings of his violin. His eyebrows were furrowed and his gaze glued to the ceiling. Sherlock had a very distant, if not dreamy, look in his eyes.  
John noticed that Sherlock hadn't played the violin in quite some time and, even though he would never openly admit it, he was beginning to miss waking up to the lovely melodies. Even if it was at 3am. John's typing ceased and he looked at him, wondering what he could be thinking about. It couldn't be a case seeing as they had just finished one and Lestrade hadn't given them a new one yet.  
John found himself to be staring at Sherlock, getting lost in his own thoughts as well.

John's gaze began wandering to places it really shouldn't be and noticing things he really shouldn't be noticing. Like how Sherlock's skin looked as smooth and cold as porcelain or how when the light fell through the window and was caught in his eyes, they shone in different shades of green and blue, making them look like a Monet painting.  
Their chairs were placed rather close to each other which meant that John would only have to get up, walk a single step and he would finally be able to press his lips on his. He wondered if his skin was as cold as it looked.  
God, thought John, I need to stop thinking like that about him.  
Fortunately, Sherlock didn't seem like he had noticed John's staring or if he did, he didn't care.  
Being frustrated with himself and distracted by Sherlock's presence, John decided to get up and continue writing his blog in his room. In silence and without any distractions.  
But John wasn't the only one who decided to get up, Sherlock had, too. At the exact same time. Remember how their chairs were really close together? Yeah well, because of that, they were now standing really close to each other.  
John could feel the warmth radiating off Sherlock's body as their chests almost touched. His gaze being torn off Sherlock's well trained chest, it slowly travelled up his neck to his lips and then landed on his eyes. John blushed in a deep crimson and quickly tried to avert his gaze. John suddenly noticed that neither of them had moved in a long time. Way too long.  
Well, thought John, I should probably get out of this situation before I do something I'll regret.  
John awkwardly cleared his throat, trying to ignore Sherlock with all his might, and started moving away.  
Suddenly, John felt a hand clasp around his wrist.  
He slowly turned his head and at Sherlock, his heart pounding in his chest. His gaze automatically landed on Sherlock's eyes which caused John to get lost in them for a second. The doctor was astonished by the sheer beauty and brilliance in Sherlock's eyes. He didn't believe that many people were able to tear their gaze from them and he also didn't believe that he would ever get tired of looking at them.  
"John," Sherlock's deep voice brought him back to reality. He still hadn't let go of his wrist and they were still standing rather close to each other.

John's breath hitched. "Yes?" 

He looked at Sherlock. Sherlock looked at him. For a moment nothing happened, but then Sherlock quickly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips onto John's. John wanted to gasp, but the sound got stuck in his throat. For a second, the fluttering in his stomach made him feel as if he was flying. John closed his eyes and relaxed, knowing that this would be the first kiss of many. And it was.


End file.
